halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Reynolds
Sean Reynolds (1982 - October 31, 2000) was a character in the comic series Halloween: Nightdance. Biography Sean Reynolds was born in the small town of Russellville, Illinois to Mr. Reynolds and Marjorie Reynolds. When Sean was young, all he dreamed about was growing older so he could get a car, a girlfriend and became a man. As he grew up, he became close with two girls named Lisa Thomas and Nikki Antonelli. In 1998, Lisa went missing for two days with a young boy named Daniel Cole and once they were found, Lisa would not speak a word for two weeks. After this, Sean started to see Lisa as a little sister that he had to protect and due to this, he never noticed Nikki's crush on him. On October 30th 2000, Sean and Nikki went to school and talked with Lisa about their plans for Halloween. Nikki suggested that herself and Sean watch movies at her house since Lisa said she was going to stay home but Sean still invited Lisa anyway. Sean then noticed that Lisa was carrying an envelope and watched as she opened the letter to show drawings that Daniel had sent her. Although he was disturbed by the last picture which was of a young nude woman with red marks on the body. The next day Sean picked up Lisa from her home and told her that they were going to pick up Nikki, skip school, and go to the Traveling Fair. As they went towards Nikki's, Sean noticed that Lisa had another envelope from Daniel and questioned her if she should open it considering what the last one was like. Lisa decided to wait for it and told her friend that she just wants to have fun for the day and they went on their way to get Nikki.A Shape In The Void Once they got there, they walked around the fair and decided to ride the carousel and as soon as the ride was over, Lisa was panicked that a man was watching her. Sean was more concerned about Lisa's well-being and left to get some cotton candy. Once he returned, he forgot to get Nikki some cotton candy, he tired to offer to get another one, but Nikki told her friends that she had to get home and get the house sorted out before her father got home. Sean sat himself next to Lisa and she opened the envelope and was puzzled that there was now an old photograph of a girl named Judith. Sean pointed out that Judith had a strong resemblance to Lisa. The third picture was another drawing but it was of Lisa nude and appeared to be covered with blood.The Silent Clown They left the fair and drove out so they could gather what was going on. Lisa decided to tell Sean the full story of what happened with her and Daniel and when Sean asked her about what the recent pictures, Lisa had no idea what was going on with Daniel. When Lisa said that she doesn't want to be a child but she wants things to be simple like they used to be, Sean told her that he understands what she means. He told her that about his dreams as a child but when he actually started to mature, he realized that it had lost the fun in it. Afterwards, Sean took Lisa on home and told her to take a shower to get her mind collected while he watched tv. Before she went upstairs, Lisa told Sean that he shouldn't be so worried about her and to call Nikki since she has noticed the crush she has on Sean. Sean was surpised that a girl like Nikki was into him and called her house but to no answer and soon discovered that the line was dead. He looked into the kitchen and noticed a trail of blood and knew that Lisa was in danger. He ran upstairs when he heard Lisa scream for him and before he could reach her, a man in a white mask pushed him down the stairs and then walked out the front door. Lisa came out of the bathroom moments later and told Sean to call the police but Sean told her that he would kill him for her and left. He saw him standing in front of the White Oak Cemetery and knew that he should call the police but he didn't want to risk losing him. Once he started to roam around the cemetery, Sean realized how scared he was and walked upon an empty grave. Sean looked inside and saw the corpse of Nikki. Horrified, Sean didn't notice that Michael was behind him and Michael hit him in the head with a shovel. Still alive, Sean turned in fear towards Michael and was hit again. Sean begged Michael to leave them alone as they were just kids and fell to the ground. Michael then forced the shovel into Sean's neck and buried him on top of Nikki.A Rainbow In One Color Appearances * A Shape In The Void * The Silent Clown * A Rainbow In One Color * When The Stars Came Crashing Down (Vision) References Category:Male characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:2000's deaths Category:Nightdance characters Category:Main Characters